


Highlight

by replaydebut



Category: K-pop, SHINee
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Domestic, Emotional Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Morning Sex, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 12:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18739450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/replaydebut/pseuds/replaydebut
Summary: Sometimes Junghee woke up earlier than Jinki, when the sun was still gently spreading across the new morning sky.





	Highlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [latenightboysclub](https://archiveofourown.org/users/latenightboysclub/gifts).



> just working through my junghee feelings
> 
> for my friend chris, dedicated to all our rabid twitter dms about junghee's sexy muscles <3
> 
> also: for all my fellow trans shawols ^^

  


Sometimes Junghee woke up earlier than Jinki, when the sun was still gently spreading across the new morning sky. She always slipped off her thin satin pajama shorts and walked into the kitchen to prepare breakfast naked. 

Each time this happened Jinki felt an increasingly expanding light bloom within his chest just a little bit more. 

He woke up and felt the empty expanse of the bedsheets next to him, could feel the imprint of her sleepy warmth still clinging to the fabric. He remembered the night before when she had had him pressed into the mattress, inside him so deeply that Jinki hadn’t been able to think of much else besides the smell of her sweat and the sound of her voice as she whispered to him so dirty and romantic that it was like poetry.

In the kitchen, Junghee was standing making soybean paste soup, one of her hips cocked out to the side as she hummed under her breath. The ends of her long auburn hair were touching the wide planes of her muscular back, a sight that was new for Jinki as she had recently been growing her hair out. Her new long hair was soft between his fingers and she looked lovely when she gently brushed it away from her face in her moments of quiet contemplation.

Jinki rubbed one of his tired eyes, blinking slowly as he adjusted to the view of all of Junghee’s skin in front of him—offset by the color of the stove in front of her and awash with the light of the sun coming in through the window. He could stand and watch her forever but the spot between her bare shoulder blades was begging for a kiss and Jinki was missing her warmth like he’d been denied it for days.

His feet padded softly behind her as he walked up, and he knew she heard him as she ever so subtly leaned back into his touch. He pressed his lips against her skin and she smelled like their bed; his shampoo, their bodies and her perfume combined. 

“Good morning,” her voice was husky and honeyed with sleep and it made Jinki’s knees wobble. 

He was wordless as he wrapped his arms around her, rubbing his hands over the taut muscle of her abs and across the sturdiness of her chest. She leaned back even more, her bare ass nudging at the lazy morning wood developing in Jinki’s pants. 

Jinki’s mind was suddenly heat and nothing else, thinking of how he could properly worship her body as it appeared before him like a gift from the universe—so rare and so fine that he had to make time for it everyday.

He sank to his knees in quiet desperation, pressing his thumbs against the soft skin of her lower back and ass as he spread her open and leaned in to lick. 

“Ohh..” she stuttered out a surprised moan, shifting her legs immediately to give him better access. 

“Jinki…” and the sound of his name from her mouth always made him shudder uncontrollably. 

She was bent over the stove still trying to stir the soup, and Jinki could feel the muscles in her thighs working to keep herself upright as he pressed his tongue firm and flat against her sensitive skin, tasting of a certain heat from her body and the sharpness of her arousal. He moaned into her, hoping she felt it in every little nerve ending—reverberating through her skin and letting her know most intimately how he felt, how he was losing himself in her.

Jinki breathed heavily, spit dribbling down his chin as he rubbed his tongue and lips over every inch of her, from the edge of her sac to the dip at the top of her tailbone, sucking at each area of skin and relishing in the feeling of her.

She was shaking all over, trying to hold herself up, but letting soup spill carelessly from the pot onto the top of the stove. Jinki could hear the hiss of the broth hitting the steaming stovetop and it seemed the perfect background music for the sparks heating up his groin and spreading to his toes.

Little whines tumbled from Junghee’s lips, always so loud and unashamed in her noises of pleasure. Every sound she let slip made Jinki’s cock jump against the loose fabric of his sweatpants and he just pressed his face even deeper into her, teasing her hole with his tongue to hear her cry out. 

Her foot slipped against the wood floor as she moaned, and Jinki held her steady with his hands gripping her toned thighs. She shakily pushed the pot of soup onto the back-burner of the stove and flicked the heat off. 

Jinki reached forward to feel the hardness of her cock, wet and aching from where she had purposely been leaning away from the kitchen counter, trying to get off exclusively by riding his face. He shuddered out a groan when he realized that, pulling away from her body to take a breath.

She was breathing heavy too and she turned around to look at him with wide eyes, her cheeks flushed pink with pupils dark and wanting. 

“Hungry?” she asked on a gasp, imbedded with dual meaning as laughter spilled out of her lips. The soybean paste soup was going to go cold soon, but Jinki was fixated on how a piece of her hair was stuck to the wetness of her full bottom lip. 

Now that she was turned around Jinki had the full view of her cock, curving out and dripping with precum from its flushed head. He had so many thoughts he couldn’t keep them together and sweat was collecting between her pecs, distracting him inevitably.

“Can I suck you off?” it was the first thing he had said since he walked into the kitchen.

Junghee’s breath hitched and her eyes glittered as she nodded.

“I want it,” she said.

Jinki’s head swam just hearing her voice and he crawled closer, thinking about how he was kneeling at her feet as if in prayer. She slipped one of her hands into his hair, and tugged just a little on the strands as he nuzzled into the spot where her groin met her thigh―pressing his nose into the soft curl of her pubic hair. The smell of her was dizzying, catapulting Jinki forward to put his mouth around her cock, slipping the head of it in and sucking graciously. 

“Fuck...” she groaned, eyes squeezing shut as she tugged at Jinki’s hair in immediate response. 

He whimpered at the feeling of her on his tongue, and he grabbed her hips as he sucked more, sinking down until his nose was back in contact with the hair just above the base of her cock. He moaned again, feeling his face flush with the shamelessness of it, but unable to stop falling apart at the taste of her.

“You like it so much, don’t you?” she said, quiet in volume but firm and knowing in tone as she pet his hair gently.

Jinki shivered and nodded furiously, letting her grip his head tight and slowly move him back and forth around her cock, setting the pace for herself with his mouth. 

Junghee moaned louder, biting her lip in between gasps of pleasure as she looked down at Jinki with heavy-lidded eyes. Jinki’s lips were wet from spit and her precum that was dripping out of her slit in small bursts in his mouth. Jinki slid his hands down from her waist to grip both of her asscheeks. Her hips kicked forward as he slipped two fingers in between to rub at her hole, still wet with his spit.

She whined as he rubbed his fingers in slow circles. Her cheeks were flushed and the pink color extended down to her neck and along the ridge of her collarbone. She held steady to Jinki’s head as the stuttering of her hips became erratic.

“I know how much you love my cock,” she teased, and it was so sudden it sent heat shooting right through Jinki’s groin. He moaned so loud and unabashed, fingers shaking where he had them pressed against her hole, barely able to keep his concentration in order to touch her.

Jinki nodded his head in reply, the only thing he could do besides continue giving her as much attention as he could—leaning into her hand and letting her guide him. 

“Hm?” she continued, hips moving at a rhythmic pace into his mouth as she cupped his jaw, pressing a thumb against the spot where his lips made contact with her skin. “You like how I fill you up?” 

Jinki shivered, feeling his nipples press into the thin material of his T-shirt and feeling his dick straining against his pants. He dragged his fingers across her ass, raising thin pink marks as he nuzzled her pubes and licked obediently up and down her shaft, covering every inch of it with each movement of his head. 

He nodded again in response, looking up at her with his own flushed cheeks and needy gaze. She groaned and pulled at his hair more, her hips kicking forward further and sinking deeper into his mouth. 

“You’d like it if I came on your face wouldn’t you?” she breathed it out, muscles in her arms flexing when she gripped his head and fucked his mouth. “You always swallow like such a good boy, but I know you want me to come on you.” 

Jinki closed his eyes in an overwhelmed burst of arousal and shame, his skin tingling at the way she knew him so deeply, the things he wanted to hear and all his desires that he only indulged when he knew he was alone. 

He didn’t say anything, but she stroked his cheek lovingly and held his head still as she thrust forward a few more times before wrapping a hand around her own cock and pulling out of his mouth to come on his face. She gasped and moaned as if surprised, and her wrist moved rapidly as she jacked herself off, milking herself so that every drop landed on Jinki’s cheeks, his chin, his nose, his lips, his hair. 

Her left foot was twisted gracefully, pointing inward and poised as she had pressed up on her tiptoes when she came—body so tight and wired to burst that it moved without her will to accommodate itself. She sighed as she finished, readjusting her posture so she was leaning comfortably against the counter with her hands crossed casually near her softening cock. 

Jinki leaned back on the floor and panted, tasting her salty sharpness on his tongue and licking it up greedily. Her eyes sparkled as she looked at him.

There was a moment of them watching each other, quiet breaths that echoed one another on their exhales. Jinki thought that Junghee’s body looked proud, the way she held her weight in the soles of feet, the self-assured strength in her calves and thighs that extended up through her hips and waist. 

Her hands were strong and pretty, veins pressing up against skin and muscle that promised capability and control. She reached one down to help him up, and he clumsily stumbled forward, his aching hardness unable to resist the way his body swayed into her. She caught him with an arm around his waist and wiped her cum off his face with a clean dish towel. His cock couldn’t help but find purchase against the heat of her thigh as he leaned into her touch. 

“You liked it?” She asked with a satisfied smirk. He laughed as she took one last swipe at his cheek with the towel before setting it aside.

“Yes,” he said, his brain refusing to function as her hands slid under his shirt. “I loved it,” he admitted it so easily. 

She grinned and then kissed him, sighing into his mouth as she tasted herself on his tongue, her lips hot and soft against his. He could barely contain a shaky moan. She kissed slow but heady, the wet sound of their lips colliding making Jinki shiver while her hands lit up his already overheated skin. 

She deepened the kiss and tugged him forward by his hips, his pained erection rubbing alongside her soft cock. He whimpered at the sensitivity of it, how his body was begging to be touched. She bit at his bottom lip, tugging it just a little before sucking it into her mouth and making him gasp, his hands shooting forward to bury into her hair and tug at the strands.

She pulled away from the kiss, and he struggled to follow, eyes closed and lips still searching for her. She giggled while he came to his senses. Her hands were perched at his sides, and she leaned in to whisper into his mouth, her eyes wide and glistening. 

“Fuck me,” she said. 

Far from begging, rather than asking, she was telling him. He nodded furiously.

“Yes I—,” he stumbled over his words in the haziness of his arousal. “I would love to.” 

Junghee smiled and kissed his cheek, then dipped down to kiss his neck, a suggestive touch that had him near kneeling at her feet again.

“I’ll go get the lube,” she said. 

He watched her leave, smiling at the sway of her hips and the slight jiggle of her butt as she walked. While she was gone Jinki slipped off his sweatpants and his shirt, throwing them to the side. His body was thrumming with energy, wanting to touch himself just to relieve some of the pressure, but knowing he should wait. That he would wait for her.

When she walked back into the kitchen, Jinki noticed the way her hair brushed across her collarbones with the movement of her hips, and how her cock had stiffened a little again, already. 

She smiled as she walked toward him, and he felt that blooming in his chest like he had when he first woke up and saw her stirring the soup on the stove—her body both belonging only to her and being granted to him to see.

He picked her up then, suddenly and without even thinking about it, wrapping her legs around his waist and carrying her to the dining room table where he laid her down gently—her back making a soft thud as her body made contact with the wood. 

Her hair fanned out around her face and she was laughing, covering her mouth with one of her hands like she always did when she laughed so hard that she couldn’t stop. 

“You surprised me,” she said, and that was something Jinki felt like he rarely did. 

“Good,” he said back, brushing a thumb along her bottom lip slowly, keeping his eyes on hers and watching how her breath caught in her throat as he did it. When he pulled away, she wordlessly took the lid off of the container of lube and pumped some out on two of her fingers. Jinki watched as she spread her legs and reached between them. 

“Ah..” she moaned quietly as she pushed one finger in, her body accommodating it with ease. Jinki felt his mouth watering as she started moving her finger back and forth. 

And now again, Jinki felt that sense of awe when looking upon her, her body spread out in front of him. It was how it always felt when they fucked. Her body was never on display, rather Jinki was given the distinct privilege of looking. He was granted, bestowed with the honor of looking, touching, sucking, kissing, biting, loving on her. 

He shakily poured lube into his own hand and worked his cock to slick himself up. Hearing the sound of Junghee’s wet fingers pressing into her alongside the sound of his pleading moan when he touched himself for the first time that night was enough to send him crashing gracelessly into her. 

She laughed, her beautiful and all consuming laugh filling up his chest when she did. 

“Mmm, ready?” she said, voice quiet and secret—barely tumbling past the barrier of her lips to become a moment shared between the two of them. 

“Yes,” Jinki said, and he couldn’t help but follow it with: “Please.”

She touched their hands together on his dick to pull him close and guide him up to her hole. Their knuckles bumped as they helped each other adjust, and Jinki’s face screwed up in unimaginable pleasure as he slipped in. 

“Oh god,” he moaned, trembling as he pressed in further, her body giving way to him as she pulled him closer with her grip on his arms. 

“Tell me,” she said, scrambling to catch him in a messy kiss. “Tell me how I feel.” 

Jinki groaned, already moving his hips back and forth inside her, feeling embarrassed at how quickly he was losing it, kissing her back as soon as her lips found his. 

“So...” he began, struggling to find the words that always seemed to come so easily to her. “Incredible.” 

“Mmm, incredible?” she prompted, shifting so that she responded to one of his thrusts with her own. He moaned in response, thinking of another word to come close to describing the feeling of being inside of her, of feeling her drag his orgasm out of him. 

“Mesmerizing,” he said, pulling her closer to him by wrapping his arms around her waist and burying his face in her neck, smelling the lotion she applied to her skin every morning. 

She tangled a hand in his hair and moaned, a sound like she was savoring it, listening to him and knowing him as she pulled him in. She thrust her hips forward again to connect with his. The sound of their bodies colliding was filling up Jinki’s brain, playing alongside his thoughts of the dining room table she was splayed out on. 

He thought of how many breakfasts, lunches, dinners had been eaten there. How many times Kibum and Minho has visited and eaten their takeout orders there while Junghee had rummaged in the fridge for soju and Jinki had admired how good her ass looked in her shorts.

He thought of when Taemin tried to bake macarons and had spilled flour and food coloring all over the table, staining a section near the top left corner. He thought of when Kibum’s dogs came to visit and their claws clattered against the wood as they strutted across it. 

Jinki groaned as he fucked her, deepening his thrusts and clinging to her shoulders as his hips kicked forward of his body’s desperate accord. Her sweat was likely seeping into the wood of the table—the table that had seen so much but seen nothing as elegant and worthy as Junghee’s bare ass and thighs, as her broad shoulders and silky soft hair. 

“Your body is the most beautiful thing this table has had the honor of touching,” it tumbled from his mouth like he had given his brain permission to say it.

Junghee blushed then, high on her cheekbones and deep red. She blinked soundlessly, only the noise of their skin smacking and melding together punctuated his statement. She sighed with pleasure on every thrust forward. 

“Surprised me again,” she finally said, eyes shining with a layer of soft tears, not spilling from her lashes but sitting there shimmering like individual stars. 

“I’m on a roll today,” he said back, sweat collecting in his hairline and threatening to drip down onto her chest as he increased his speed. She laughed at him and smacked the side of his head with a light tap. 

“Making me cry during sex,” she mumbled, but the pout on her lips was playful and the flush on her cheeks was less from embarrassment and more from the heat crawling in her groin and spreading through her thighs as Jinki’s movements became rhythmic and determined.

“Wouldn’t be the first time,” Jinki replied fondly, leaning down to kiss her, feeling a smile on her lips when he did.

She sighed when he pulled away, and he felt her hips kick forward as her cock touched the softness of his stomach. She was fully hard again, moaning as his skin brushed against the sensitive head. 

His arms were shaking where he was holding himself up over her and she pulled his face down closer, licking into his mouth and kissing him deep. She thrust up into his stomach again as she kissed him, felt him shiver as his hips struggled to keep a steady pace. 

She dropped a hand down to stroke at his neck, holding him there to kiss him slow and hot, his knees wobbling at the overwhelming sensation of her at both ends of his body. She thrust against him again and moaned at the contact. 

When he pulled away to breathe his lips were wet with her spit and his cheeks were flushed pink. She smirked at him and pulled on his arm, guiding his cock back into her from where it had slipped out a little when his hips had lost control.

“You feel so good,” she said, tracing her fingers down his arm and adjusting herself so that all of him was inside her. He shivered at the feeling of her hole clenching around him as she did so. 

“Make me come,” she said, and her voice lifted on the end only slightly. Like it didn’t have to be a question. He knew she was allowing him that, and he nodded in reply, wrapping his arms around her neck to breathe her in as he fucked her. 

“Ah..” she moaned, hips jumping up to meet his thrusts. He groaned into the depths of her hair and moved faster. 

She made little noises in his ear as she rubbed her cock over his stomach, the sweat from their bodies and the feeling of his skin providing hot friction. She gasped as her balls began to draw up, her body shaking as she approached her orgasm. 

He knew all her sounds; from the hazy moans and sighs of pleasure she made each time he touched her to the whining noises and loud gasps she made when she was right on the edge. He held onto her at the base of her head, fingers stroking her hair as he pressed hot kisses to her neck, sucking at the skin there as she cried out. 

He thrust forward deep into her, hearing the sticky sound of the lube and feeling her clench around him as she moaned loud in his ear and came. She gasped as she did, her cum spilling out all over his stomach and her noises spilling from her gasping lips. 

He moaned just from hearing her sounds, and pressed into her more—feeling the after effects of her orgasm as she twitched and shook around him. He buried his face in her neck as he came and felt her press a gentle kiss to the side of his head.

  


* * *

  
In the warm afterglow of the late morning, they sat naked on the dining room table, slurping the microwaved soybean paste soup from their bowls.

Sweat had dried on Junghee’s chest, her muscular pecs glistening with it as the sun cast a light across her body and highlighted every little angle. She tossed her head lightly and her hair brushed the side of her face, clinging to her skin. She tucked a strand of it behind her ear, and turned towards Jinki. 

“I feel...” she began, cradling her soup bowl in her hands and looking thoughtful. “I feel feminine.” 

The veins of her arms were bulging out just slightly where she was holding her bowl, and her feet swung lazily off the edge of the table—one of them absentmindedly scratching her right calf, dark hair thinning out near her small ankles. 

Her arms were strong, muscles rippling under her soft skin and powerful enough to hold Jinki up against the wall when she kissed him as she had so many times before. Her jaw was sturdy with a delicate curve to it that echoed that of her nose. She seemed to be everything all at once and as feminine as she felt and looked and appeared before Jinki.

“You are,” he said, brushing her long hair away from her neck to place a kiss in the hollow between it and her collarbone.

They clasped hands then, Junghee giving Jinki’s a firm squeeze of appreciation, of acknowledgement and understanding. The sun was high in the sky and their bowls were empty, sunlight pouring in and drenching them in yellow and orange.

“Thanks for breakfast,” Jinki said, a playful grin spreading across his face and up to his eyes. 

Junghee laughed, her hand covering her mouth as she did. He felt his heart thumping against his chest. 

“Thanks for being here,” she replied, and that was all she needed to say. 

He held her face in both of his hands as he kissed her, pulling their bodies closer until the space between them was too small to see, replaced with the light that was blooming inside of them.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading <3 leave kudos & a comment if you'd like!
> 
> also: i'm helping organize a shinee fic fest on twitter at [@summerof5hinee!](https://twitter.com/summerof5hinee) check it out and see if there's a prompt you'd be interested in writing!


End file.
